


~The Nurse In The Garden~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: The Empire that was ruled by Gundham Tanaka was a surprisingly peaceful land where Life sprouted and was in harmony, but Gundam would sneak away to a beautiful garden where he finds a mysterious person playing in the garden.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham & Tsumiki Mikan, Tanaka Gundham/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	~The Nurse In The Garden~

In a far away land, there was an empire that was ruled by the great Gundham Tanaka, and it was a surprising peaceful land where the gardens would be green and the animals lived in harmony. Often Gundham was charged with observing his subjects and maintaining the peace that built this land, but sometimes it was very stressful to keep up with the problems that occasionally appeared within the empire.

Gundham knew the ways of ruling would be a big sense of responsibility, ever since he was little, his mother told him that taking care of a kingdom would be the biggest responsibility he could take in life, and when it was his time to rule, she suggested that he took some time to himself in the secret garden that was only accessible by the ruler of the land. 

This secret garden had a clear pond, beautiful rare flowers, and where multiple animals would hang around, but Gundham had a feeling that someday he would meet someone special in the garden.

Back in the present time, Gundham was sitting upon his throne and was thinking about how the thought of love brought him dissatisfaction. He also thought being in love was a sign of weakness even though when he was little he always thought that meeting someone was part of his destiny, but that was in the past and Gundham was way past those ideals.

As time passed, Gundham was wondering about what to do at the secret garden and how long he would be staying there but was interrupted by one of his guards saying that there was another interruption in the kingdom. Being annoyed as usual he went to see what happened. Supposedly one of the nurses, Mikan was missing from her duty and the other nurses tried to figure out where she went, but couldn’t find any traces of her or recall where she might have run off to. The search for Mikan took up most of Gundham’s time and even after five hours she wasn't found.

Since it was getting pretty late, Gundam’s search party disbanded and decided to search for Mikan in the early morning tomorrow. As Gundham went back to his castle, he decided to take the path to the secret garden, and when he arrived he saw a mysterious person playing with the animals.

“Who goes there?!, Gundham yelled.

The loudness of his voice scared the mysterious person. Which also caused the animals to retreat back into the trees. As Gundham approached the mysterious person, they started to get scared because they saw him as a threat but all Gundham wanted was an explanation on why they were here. 

“Why are you here?” Gundham asked as he inched closer.

But the person kept backing up, and that’s when he realized that it wasn’t any person, it was Mikan who looked lost.

“Mikan is that you?’

Mikan shook her head in agreement. “Yes, how do you know my name?”

“Well I got report that there was a missing nurse that needed to report back to her post before nighttime, but we couldn’t find her so we decided to look for her in the morning , but I guess we don’t have to now”

“I guess I’ll have to report back to my duties but I would like to go to this spot again, but most likely that won’t happen”

“Nonsense, matter of fact how about we spend some time in the garden now and after some time, I could grant you access to the garden.

Mikan’s face lit up when Gunham said that. “Thank you, I appreciate it very much.”

As the two spent time in the garden, Gundham started to feel a tightness in his chest, it was only when Mikan would show him something or when they explored different parts of the garden. They decided to pick out which flower the other one would like and Mikan chose some Fire Lilies since it reminded her of Gundham’s personality, and Gundham chose Silene tomentosa which reminded him of Mikan’s soft demeanor.

After doing multiple activities, Mikan noticed that It was almost morning time and she would have to return to the village soon. Gundam knew this as well but for some reason that saddened him. But before Mikan left she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which shocked Gundham but it didn’t leave him in disgust, and that’s when he realized having a possible partner wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.


End file.
